Pars
by kyoma974
Summary: Zoro connaît tout de Sanji, mais la vérité va briser cette certitude... Song-fic sur "Si tu pars" de M.Pokora. One-Shoot.


_******Genre :** Song-fic **  
**_

**Rating : K**

**Déclamer**** : ****One Piece est la propriété d'Eiichiro Oda-sama**

**Note de l'auteur : Ah, mon premier One-shoot ! Je sais, je DOIS écrire la suite de ma fic, mais j'ai eu cette idée et voilà.**

* * *

_**Fini le voyage**_

_**Passée cette porte et c'est un naufrage**_

_**Fermé ton visage**_

_**Je n'étais en sorte qu'un ange de passage**_

Un jeune homme marchait d'un pas pressé. Ses trois sabres sautillait joyeusement à chacun de ses pas. Il était impatient de rentrer au navire et retrouver son amour de cuisinier. Sur le chemin qui menait au port où était accosté le Sunny, il vit un petit champ de fleurs jaunes comme le soleil. Comme ses doux cheveux blonds. Les images du cuistot apparurent dans son esprit, et ses joues s'empourprèrent à ces pensées. Le jeune homme s'arrêta un instant, emporté dans ses rêveries. Un léger vent se leva, faisant tinter ses trois boucles d'oreille entre elles.

Arrivé au navire, le sabreur se dirigea directement vers la cuisine, sûr à 99% que le cuistot s'y trouvait. Mais il fit un détour par sa chambre. Malheureusement, en ouvrant cette porte, le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas à surprendre ce genre de scène.

_**Comme laissé pour mort**_

_**Seul dans se décor le corps en otage**_

_**Et par-dessus bort**_

_**Il faudrait encore trouver du courage**_

Devant lui, Sanji embrassait langoureusement la navigatrice de l'équipage, nommée Nami. Les yeux fermés, le Love-Cook semblait enivré par ce baiser, se qui rendait malade l'épéiste au seuil de la porte. Le blond ouvrit alors les yeux, comme si il avait sentit la présence du Marimo et se détacha des lèvres de la jeune femme. Son visage se ferma en découvrant l'identité de l'intrus. Il prit Nami par la main et sortit, glissant par la même occasion quelques mots à l'oreille au sabreur :

« Désolé, mais c'est fini entre nous. Je m'en vais... Zoro »

_**Si tu pars**_

_**Regarde moi dans les yeux avant**_

_**Si tu pars**_

_**Jure-moi si tu pars**_

_**Jure que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment **_

_**Si tu pars**_

La porte se ferma derrière Zoro en un claquement presque inaudible. Les yeux brillants et écarquillé par le choc de la révélation, la bouche entrouverte, il restait là, debout, immobile. Une fine pluie tomba alors de ses yeux noirs. Le cœur lacéré par la douleur, les pensées paralysées par le choc, seuls de légers tremblements secouaient son corps.

_**Volés en poussières**_

_**Les mots que j'implore le geste que j'espère**_

_**Ouvrir les paupières**_

_**Voir que c'est encore lui que tu préfères**_

Il fit un pas en arrière, puis deux. Son dos heurta la porte, et glissa le long de celle-ci. La pluie lacrymale tombait de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à se transformer en orage.

_Tristesse._

Le tonnerre vient gronder dans la cabine, se faisant parfois entendre dans tout le Sunny. Ces grondements sourds portaient en eux un désespoir profond.

_Sanglots_.

La foudre ravagea son âme détruite et mutila son cœur meurtri. Elle frappait encore et encore, chaque fois un peu plus fort.

_Douleur_.

_**Sans aucun remord,**_

_**Après tout qu'importe puisque tu m'enterre**_

_**Je me croyais fort**_

_**Je n'étais alors qu'un ange éphémère**_

Des heures ont passé, ou peut être des jours. Si se n'est des semaines. En réalité, le jeune homme n'en savait rien, et c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il ne mangea presque plus, buvait que de l'alcool, ne sortait même plus de sa cabine en journée. Le sabreur se remémorait les souvenirs de leur relation, et s'insultait mentalement d'être amoureux de cet enfoiré de cuistot. Car oui, malgré tout, il l'aimait encore.

Quelqu'un tonna à sa porte. Cela le surpris à peine. Une seconde série de frappes se fit entendre. Aucune réaction de sa part. Le pend de bois vola alors en éclats, laissant apparaître une silhouette qui lui était _beaucoup trop_ familière : Sanji. Le cuisinier, un plat chaud en main, s'avança vers Zoro, qui lui jeta un regard noir, pouvant se traduire par '' Dégage de là immédiatement sinon tu te retrouvera dix pieds sous terre prématurément '', mais le blond ignora cette menace muette. Le cuisinier n'adressa ne serai-ce qu'un coup d'œil à l'épéiste. Il posa simplement le plat sur la table trônant à côté du lit et repartit, silencieux. La pluie tomba de nouveau.

_**Si tu pars**_

_**Regarde moi dans les yeux avant**_

_**Si tu pars**_

_**Jure-moi si tu pars**_

_**Jure que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment **_

_**Si tu pars**_

* * *

_**Zoro : Kyô, explique-moi juste un truc...**_

_**Moi : Oui ?**_

_**Zoro : Pourquoi je me comporte comme une gonzesse dans c'te fic ?! ( Regard de serial killer )**_

_**Moi : [ Se taille en courant ] **_


End file.
